flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Doorway
Cassandra hired Dolan to kill Sibassius, out of fear of what he would do to her newborn baby, Sharlotte. Dolan went to some lengths to cover up the paper trail Cassandra left behind, and excuse their sudden and somewhat suspicious meetings. Cassandra told him that her father had met recently with an assassin of some kind, and Dolan planned to try to frame this assassin for Sibassius' death. But Cassandra proved difficult to find, and didn't have much information for Dolan to go off of. One night, a note and a bag of money were left on Dolan's doorstep from Artemis, who had been told to give it to Dolan by Cassandra. Dolan decided to just make Sibassius disappear before Cassandra made any more paper trails between them. Dolan went to where Sibassius was building his summer home and found Cassandra there, digging. He approached her and asked what she was doing. She said she had killed Sibassius herself, and he had turned into mist and gone underground. Dolan, having researched Vampires knew exactly what this meant and he began to help her dig. At the same time, Nyanta had received news that Tabaxi children had been taken from (Unspecified tribe) by an orc and Nyanta took off from Pride's peak to find them by NewTown. At the same time Dyani, Azban and Gigs were resting in their cabin, when they heard an unspecified sound that Azban recognized as a large monster was incoming and they went south to look for it. They ran into Nyanta, who ran into Dolan and Cassandra next to the river. A giant monster called the Legiacrus burst form the river next to Cassandra. Dolan grabbed her and used his coat of clearance to dimension door her and himself behind cover. Dyani, Nyanta and Gigs fought the legiacrus while Azban buffed and healed them and Dolan shot at it form afar. Nyanta, as a giant cat, got the killing blow on it by tearing its jaw open. Azban loosened the earth to help Dolan dig, and Nyanta came in and swept the earth away with his massive claws to find Sibassius's body, which Dolan beheaded and Cassandra got an oak stake and finished him off. Gigs and Azban found a portal near the shore of lake Aillyh made with strange runes. The group decided to ask for Blazej to come to NewTown to try to identify them, so Cassandra went to Zenmaer and got him to send to Alfomal their request while the others went to track the orc who took the tabaxi. Meanwhile in Alfenheim, Tarthurac, Jill McCoy, Cajus, Sabah, Daisy, Yao and Blažej were informed of a threatening letter left on Alfomal's door threatening that if his children entered Fort Town they would not return. Together this group found someone who witnessed a little girl, about 12 years old with white hair leave the note. They tracked her with 3 nat 20s on their investigations checks into the Bully bog. Jill, Cajus and Sabah stayed behind. At this time Blazej received the sending from Zenmaer, so he and Daisy went north toward Newtown. Daisy left her circlet of conveyance for Tarthurac to get in contact with them if needed. After a short encounter with a Bullywug who they couldn't understand the tracks went south toward Fort Town and Yao and Tarthurac went that way. Meanwhile in Fort Town there was VCW (Voltun Championship of Wrestling) in town doing a fighting show. ΩJhonn, ΩLazuli, Abe, Warren, Koritha and Baqir were in town to witness it. Warren was allowed to enter the competition under his El Jabali identity. El Jabali fought a battle in the ring against Tanarukk and Pan and barely came out the victor after being transformed into a giant boar for extra effect. The competition went on, but during one of the final matches, an ice Devil appeared on the battlefield, after coming out of one of the prop bags. The Wahda guild allies present jumped in to stop the devil, with ΩJhonn and Warren doing the majority of the damage to it. They took the Viper, the girl who had thrown the bag that the devil popped out of and questioned her. She was apparently innocent, but a man in a red coat had been tampering with the bags beforehand. They traced his scent to the hell portal. After the guards wouldn't let them in for a while Warren smelled brimstone and discovered part of the palisade wall was an illusion. Koritha and Tarthurac, who had joined them after losing the white haired girl's trail, entered the way to Dis. It seemed undisturbed, but as they were talking about what to do a woman in a red coat stepped out of the door from the hell side. Tarthurac immediately cast hold person on her and tied her up. After the spell wore off Tarthurac began to question her, but she was extraordinarily unhelpful. After a full half hour of questioning she told them, her name was Karma Santiago, the stairway to Dis was actually a maze that was illusioned to look like a straight line, and the portal to Dis was put there by Magog, a long time ago. She gave them serious lip about how the only way to dispel the illusion magic would be to have strong spell casters. Tarthurac used the circlet of conveyance to tell Daisy and Blazej to turn around and come back since they were strong spell casters. After Artemis arrived on the scene somehow, Tarthurac's patience got stretched too thin and he broke Karma Santiago's left pinky to hopefully get her to stop being so arrogant.